


What Happened After The Canaries

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Lucius Heard About... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione Granger is ready to tell her own story.





	What Happened After The Canaries

**Author's Note:**

> __**A/N –** There was a democracy at the time, Draco won over his father, and Snape was pretty popular too... this story is also on AFF but decided to put it on FF, this is probably my one and only try at Dramione. Again, I worded things a little differently to the original as some points and facts changed. I still have most of it written as it was ten years ago.

No fancasts this time...

* * *

 

**What Happened After The Canaries**

Hermione sat back. She hoped Molly would be understanding and empathic about the situation. Hermione sighed brushing her hand through her hair. She sat back and mourned the fact that she had no tea left at the bottom of the cup. Molly noticed Hermione stare at the mug.

"Okay," she sighed. "Do you wish to have another cup of tea?"

Hermione nodded. Molly got up and went to put the kettle on. She watched the woman bustling about the kitchen making the cup of tea. Molly opened the cake tin and cut a slice of chocolate cake. Hermione was ever so grateful for this. Molly walked over to the younger woman with the cake and the tea. Hermione accepted the victuals with a thankful smile on her face. Her eyes widened, as she took a mouthful of the cake.

"Wow." she breathed. "You're going to have to give me the recipe and teach me how to cook this!"

Molly beamed at Hermione. What wouldn't she give to have her as a daughter-in-law? Molly sat back waiting for Hermione to finish the cake. Hermione sat back and relaxed her feet on the couch.

"Well, it all started when..."

**FLASHBACK**

I had just got the guts to ask Ron out. I invited him over to a party the Slug was holding, and I thought that  _finally_ we were going to get somewhere. God knows, we have been on and off for a long time. I wanted to make it final. I was actually delirious about the situation.

One day he caught Ginny kissing Dean Thomas and he totally flipped his lid. I had thought that Harry had more right to flip than Ron, as Harry had actually started fancying Ginny (at last!) Ginny yelled some things out to him. She told him to get over himself and that all of us had kissed someone at some point and it was only him that hadn't.

Ron decided to do something about it. He walked into the Common Room and he started sucking the lips off Lavender Brown. I walked in on them and I immediately fled. I went to a disused classroom and started crying. Harry followed me and he was actually on my side for once. Anyway Ron came and we argued. I shot canaries at him, and he fled with them pecking at his skull. I was  _that_ furious with him I wanted to inflict physical pain on the prat.

Harry decided to leave me alone as I had told him to. You see in the past he had always taken Ron's side of the argument. I thought that he would do so this time round as well. He left me sobbing in the corner.

I heard the door creak open and I was about to tell Harry to leave in no uncertain terms.

"It's not Potter," a voice drawled.

Great. That was all I needed. Draco Malfoy seeing me cry! I stood up on my feet and was about to leave the room but he blocked my way.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy!" I hissed. "I can do more than punch you in the gob!"

"Temper, temper, Granger!"

"I'm not in the mood, now leave me alone, or you'll realise that Voldemort is a baby compared to some!"

"That bad?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't wish to talk about it," I said. "Now let me go."

He tilted his head to one side and sighed. "I am not going to let you leave until you tell me whose upset you," he said.

"As if you care!"

"You'd be surprised," he replied. "Please, Granger, tell me."

"All right," I sniffed. "I suppose that you're being somewhat human at the moment."

He smirked. He walked up to me and placed an arm around my shoulders. He walked me to a desk and he sat me down on the chair. He sat down next to me and took my hands in his.

"Now," he said gently. "What's the matter?"

"I just walked in on Ron kissing Lavender Brown in front of everybody just because he was the only one at the school not getting some. And... and -," I hiccoughed. "What hurts the most is that I had just asked him out."

Draco frowned. "The scumbag!"

"You're one to talk!" I scoffed.

"At least my hatred of you is genuine. At least you know what to expect from me... there is some sort of honesty in that."

"I suppose so," I said.

"Besides," Draco smirked. "How do you know I hate you?"

"You just told me, and all those ' _Mudblood_ ' comments to."

He sighed. He drew my hands to his chest and his heart was beating under his chest. I gulped. He leant forward and looked me straight in the eye.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Weasley's a foolish boy," he said. "If I had you by my side I would not treat you the way he does."

"You know nothing of our friendship," I said.

"I know more than you think," he said. "I know how badly he treated you during your third year. Did you realise that I left you alone when you weren't with him."

I looked deeply into his ocean blue eyes. "I think that you did."

"Of course I did," he said. "You know why?"

"Why?" I murmured. Our lips were close and mine were pulsing with desire.

"I had no reason to bother you," he said inching closer to me. "I had no reason because I was jealous of your friendship with him."

"Do you fancy him?" I asked.

"No," he replied sharply. "I was jealous of Weasley because he had you!"

I was stunned. Draco's lips were so near mine, and my heart was racing inside my chest. He brushed his lips on mine and I was consumed all of a sudden. Passion flowed through me and I wanted more of him.

I rubbed my hands further up his body and wrapped them around his neck and drew him closer to me. He wrapped his hands around my neck to, and we both opened our mouths and we kissed. His tongue was curling itself deliciously around mine; I returned the gesture, and we were getting closer when we were interrupted:

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger!"

We jumped apart immediately and stared into the shocked but smug face of Professor Snape.

"Sir?" Malfoy gasped. I half expected him to push me away like it meant nothing. "Please, don't say anything to my father!"

"I promise I won't" he said. "Miss Granger?" he asked me.

I blushed. I expected him to knock points off Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviour. "Yes, sir?"

"A word with you on your own, please."

Draco walked out of the classroom and Snape walked up to me. He looked me up and down.

"Apart from stealing from my store cupboard in your second year this is the most interesting thing I've caught you doing," he said silkily.

"Sorry, sir, it won't happen again," I said. He walked up to me, and then he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I won't say anything this time, but the two of you had better be careful. Off you trot now, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley must be desolate with the brains of the trio missing.  _Someone_ must be correcting their grammar after all!"

"Weasley can correct his own bloody grammar," I said stiffly. I noticed his eyes widening in surprise.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"I am sure my problems are too mundane for your overlarge mind!"

I winced. He, however, chuckled. "There might be hope for you yet, Miss Granger."

He stalked off leaving me dazed and confused. My tongue and lips were tingling from Draco's kiss. And it wasn't just my mouth that was left with the burning sensation either.

"Damn!" I muttered as I felt my knickers get wet.

**PRESENT**

Molly sat back and looked at Hermione thoughtfully. She had not taken any offence at the insulting of her son from Draco Malfoy. She actually agreed with him. Her son was a prat!

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said. "I can't excuse the remarks that Draco made about Ron, but at the time I agreed with him."

"So do I," Molly replied. "Listen, Hermione, I am the first to admit that my children aren't perfect... look at the twins; look at Percy. I can't excuse Ron's behaviour that time. I was actually hurt for you when I found out. And was disappointed that you couldn't spend Christmas with us."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said.

"That's all right," Molly said. "And for the last time, Hermione, call me Molly."

Hermione looked at the older woman and nodded. She was glad that they had gotten over their unpleasantness from that  _Scarlet Woman_  episode as it came to be called.

"All right then Molly," Hermione said.

"This story sounds a little different to mine," Molly said. "Lucius and I acted on instinct. It sounds like Draco might actually have had some genuine feelings for you."

"Do you want to hear more?" Hermione asked. "Or are we going to analyse the situation?"

Molly nodded. Hermione sighed.

**FLASHBACK**

That Christmas was the worst I ever had. My mum and dad doesn't understand me any more, you see, Molly. Oh they tried; they really have. My mother read Standard Book of Spells; my father read Potions Through The Ages. My grandparents tried to read some of the other books, but my family and I just can't talk to each other any more. We watched some of the special Christmas shows, and we gave each other presents but other than that it was horrid.

On Christmas day at two pm the doorbell rang and I wondered who could be calling at this time of day on this  _particular_ day. I got up as my mother was waiting for the Queens speech. I went to the door and Draco Malfoy was standing outside my door looking awful. He had a slight downy tuft on his chin... the beginnings of a beard. I couldn't help but invite him in.

"Draco you look...!" I couldn't finish my sentence as his mouth crashed on mine in such a forceful kiss. It awoke the same desires that they did in the classroom.

"I had to see you!" he said; he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer to him. He was breathing heavily. "I can't get you out of my mind!"

"Draco," I panted. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I asked Snape. He checked your records for me," Draco explained. "He seemed to understand. Listen, Hermione, can I stay with you?"

"The house is rather crowded, and, um, well, my parents don't like you."

"Told them all about me, huh?"

"No, actually they don't like you because of your father. They weren't impressed with the fact that a so-called cultured elegant man like him brawled in public in front of children in broad daylight!"

"That's my dad for you!" Draco exclaimed sourly. "Listen, Hermione, please? I'm desperate."

I sighed. "All right."

He hugged me for dear life and I walked him slowly into the sitting room. My parents looked at Draco like he was some sort of disease. My grandparents nodded nicely at him. One of my grandmothers noticed me holding his hand.

"Oh, Mary, is he your young man?" She called me Mary because that is what she had her heart set on me being called.

"Yes," Draco answered. "We're dating."

I smiled weakly. I then led him to the kitchen.

"Hurry up darling, you'll miss the Queens speech!" My patriotic grandfather Granger said.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"Telling the truth," he said. "I can't deny my attraction to you any longer. I need you,  _Mary_."

"Draco..." I began to protest but he drew me closer to him and he ground his erection against my stomach.

"DON'T deny me, Hermione, please don't. I am going through some pretty rough crap in my life at the moment."

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"Please don't tell anyone, Hermione, can you keep what I am about to tell you a secret?"

I nodded. He unrolled his sleeve and I noticed the Mark blazing on his arm and I looked up at him. I was worried. Draco was  _younger_ than me, and he had the Mark!

"Why?" I asked.

"My dear old Aunt," he said. "I have also got to kill Dumbledore or Snape has. If I can't do it, Snape has got to do it. My mother told him the plan that he wasn't supposed to know. I don't want Snape to kill Dumbledore."

I stepped away from him. "Then you and Snape must flee!"

" _You_ like Snape?" Draco asked.

"I do," I whispered in reply. Draco placed some of my hair behind my ear.

"No go," Draco sighed. "The Dark Lord is doing this to punish my mum and dad. I can't do it, Hermione!" He began to cry.

I was stunned at the tears falling out of his eyes. It made me think differently about Slytherins. I walked up to him and stroked his cheek. He leant in and printed his lips on my palm, and it burnt with his touch. I placed an arm around his waist and brought him closer to me.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked. He nodded against my shoulder.

I led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I heard the Queens voice blaring out of the living room but to be truthfully honest I didn't care about the Queen at the moment.

I then led him to my bedroom. He looked around and smiled weakly at the piles of books and the quills and parchments.

"Looks like my room," he said. "I have to do something when the presents are given. I sometimes wish I had a sister. A beautiful baby sister to protect."

"I wish I had a big brother," I said.

Draco looked at me. "We have a lot in common, don't we?"

I nodded. He stepped up to me and noticed that we were wearing an awful lot of clothes. He started taking his clothes off. I knew when I asked him to come upstairs that talking was one of the last things we were going to do.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking my clothes off," he said. "We  _are_ going to have sex aren't we?"

I rolled my eyes and whipped my wand out and divested us off our clothes. He was shocked.

"We can't do...!"

"Draco Malfoy is following the rules?" I asked incredulously. "Besides I'm seventeen," I answered.

He smirked. "Well, well, who's the little cradle snatcher then!"

"When were you born?" I asked.

"June the fifth 1980," he said.

"Not that much of a cradle snatcher," I said. "I was born September Nineteenth 1979."

He sighed. I forgot that we were naked for a minute. He glanced up and down my body and he looked at me appreciatively.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione Granger," he moaned hungrily as he stepped up closer to me.

He stroked his hands on my neck and he leant down and sucked at the tender spot on my neck. His fingers pressed gently on my skin and I moaned as his tongue flickered on and off my skin. His hands slipped down my neck, and they landed on my breasts.

I stepped back and took his hand in mine and led him to the bed. I lay down on my bed and he crawled on top of me; his eyes glinting with dark mischief as he continued to stroke my body. He smiled dangerously.

"Draco," I sighed. "If we do this I don't want to be a one night stand."

"You won't be," he muttered hungrily as he sucked on my nipple. "Believe me, you won't be."

I spread my legs apart and he looked down my body. "I must confess something to you Draco, I have been desiring you for a long time to. Perhaps, I never fancied Ron after all."

"Hermione shut up and kiss me!"

I did so. We rolled on the bed as we were kissing so that I landed on top of him. We stopped kissing and he cupped my face in his hands.

"What is it, Draco?" I asked.

"I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you."

I felt myself blush. He shifted under me and I felt his erection quiver on my vagina and I gasped. Draco leant up and started ravishing my chest and breasts with his lips tweaking my nipples with his teeth. I held him close to my body encouraging him to go further. We rolled again and he was now on top of me. He placed his hands palm flat on either side of my head and cocked his head to one side.

He stroked my vagina a few times with his erection making my vagina wet and I began to sigh. My legs began to quiver and I clamped them tightly about his waist. He stroked my face.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered. He put his full body weight on my and held me in his arms. He thrust himself gently inside of me. I whimpered as I felt my virginity being taken away from me. "Shush," he said. "Don't cry."

"No," I said. "No, you don't understand."

"What?"

"You're acting like you... you... love me?"

"Romeo and Juliet only had one night," he whispered. "But they loved each other forever."

I smirked. After the care and attention he showed me this very night I couldn't love anyone else. He waited for me to recover.

"I'm ready now," I said.

He trailed his lips down my neck and collarbone. I sighed and moaned with each touch. It's amazing how feather light touches can make the body shudder with joy, isn't it?

We said nothing as we continued making love slowly and gently. He was attentive and sweet. We even orgasmed at the same time. I felt his seed spill into me but didn't think anything of it.

**PRESENT**

"Then, we got back to Hogwarts and behaved as if nothing happened," Hermione sighed. "But we couldn't deny ourselves and we continued to meet secretly. The last time we met was two nights before Dumbledore's murder. I couldn't tell Harry what I knew, my loyalty was diverted to the man I loved. To the man I always will love."

Molly had a lump in her throat at this revelation. She looked at the young woman.

"And that is your confession?" Molly asked.

Hermione shook her head. "The last night I was in mid-cycle. It was fervent and passionate; I knew that whatever he was planning; it was going to be soon. I didn't want to know what it was. Love covers all sins: I suppose Snape kept me alive that night for Draco's sake."

Molly sighed. "Now there is no way you can find him?"

Hermione shook her head sadly as her hand fell on her belly again. She burst into tears. Molly opened her arms and Hermione crawled into them. Molly shushed and smoothed her hair.

"I love him, Molly," Hermione cried.

"I know, dear," Molly sighed. "I know."

"This child  _will_ be born," Hermione said stiffly. "It  _will_ be loved. And I  _will_ tell him about his father," Hermione said stubbornly.

Molly sighed. She understood what Hermione had meant about that sentence. She had basically told Molly that Bill should know the truth about his parentage. Arthur should know. Molly sighed.

"I think that I must tell Bill," Molly said. She left the room and walked out of the living room.

Hermione was left to cry on her own. She felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and she leant in. She inhaled the scent and looked up.

"DRACO!" she screamed.

"Hello," he said.

"Draco!" she said again. She felt his body all over and rolled up the sleeve and saw the Mark. "How? What?"

He laughed. "Snape told me where the Weasley's lived."

Hermione sighed and hugged her lover. Draco stroked her belly and looked into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"I heard," Draco said. "What a day, huh? I gain a half-brother and a wife and son in one day."

"Wife and son?" Hermione asked.

"I intend on making an honest woman of you, Hermione Jean Granger!"

Hermione giggled. " _Mrs_ Hermione Malfoy," she tested on her tongue.

"Is that a yes?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"BLOODY HELL!" they both heard.

Ron had stepped into the room and fumed at his nemesis in his girls arms.

"Hello, Weasley," Draco drawled. "I'd like it if you were nicer to the future Mrs Malfoy."

Harry had stepped into the room holding Ginny's hand with a puzzled frown on his face.

"Mrs Weasley is gathering all of us in here," he said. "She say's she has something to tell us."

His gaze fell onto Draco. "Now, Potter, wait until you have heard all before you jump to any conclusions."

"Leave him alone, Draco," Hermione said.

The twins, Charlie, and Percy all came in shortly after. Arthur dragged his feet into the living room and glared harshly at Draco. Molly then bustled Bill and Fleur into the room.

"Everyone," Molly sighed. "Meet your half-brother Draco." They all gasped.

"WHAT?" "HOW?" "WHY?" and variants of those questions at the same time with the twins glaring murderously at Draco thinking the same thing, if he hurts their princess there'd be brand new meaning to Double Trouble.

"Well," Molly sighed. "It's a long story...!"


End file.
